The Golden Age
by BMTH-Nikki
Summary: Sequel to No Looking Back
1. Reunited

**AND HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Peter sat in his study at his desk, he was angry. How could she be so ignorant? "Peter," he heard his sister Susan call.

"What," he gritted through his teeth.

"She'll be fine, you know she is strong."

"She still should have taken at least one guard with her."

Susan let out a sad chuckle. "I thought you knew her better," she shook her head.

"I need to find her Susan."

"Peter its almost dark, it'll be difficult to find her if you send people out now again. They've already been searching for two hours, and nothing."

"We need to find her," he snapped.

"She will be fine," she told him again. "Now will you calm down?"

"Calm down? Honestly, you expect me to calm down while Marlow is some where out there in the hands of her kidnappers? I care about her far to much, you know I love her," he snapped.

"You think you're the only one who is effect?" Before another word Susan stormed out of his study. He knew she was right; the search would have to be called off till morning. Instead he increased the security. If some one was after Marlow, those people might be after him and his siblings.

Meanwhile….

I was waking up, I could feel the heat of a fire on my face. I wanted to move, but my head throbbed. I was in so much pain, what happened? I remember riding through the forest with Darcy, and there was something in the brush. I went to check on it, and then something must have hit me, or someone might have hit me. I tried to open my eyes, but it didn't work. I knew there was a fire to my left, which meant people. They had to be camping, most likely I had been captured, but the weird part was my hands weren't tied, nothing was. I could easily run.

"Maybe I hit her too hard…" I could hear a male voice say.

"She has been out for hours," I heard a female voice say.

I accidentally groaned when I tried to move. I felt the heat of the fire blocked, which I wasn't to happy about, it was fall currently and it was chilly. "Marlow, Marlow can you hear me," the male voice called.

I opened my eyes slightly to see a girl and a boy hovering over me. The girl had long hair, it was straight. From what I could tell her hair was a dark brown color, maybe black? She had blue eyes; I could even tell that from the small light that the fire was giving off. She looked to be around my age. And the boy, well he had light brown hair, but the same eyes of the girl. And they both shared tan skin. They both looked so familiar. "How do you know my name," I croaked.

The girl let out a small smile, and when I tried to sit up she pushed me back down. "You need to rest."

"You didn't answer my question. And if you are trying to kidnap me, then you have to be horrible kidnappers, I mean…I'm not even tied up!"

"That's because we aren't trying to kidnap you," stated the yonger boy amused. "You honestly don't remember us? And here I thought we were like family to you."

I heard a chuckle, when I realized who the two people were, "Blaire? Godric, is that really you?" They both smiled, nodding. "Oh my goodness," I flung myself on them, instantly regretting it when my head spun and I fell. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Godric looked at the fire, looking guilty. "It was an accident," Blaire told me. "We heard something walking through, and I guess you startled us. We never remembered humans living in Narnia, and you were alone. So Godric hit you in the head…a little to hard. You've been out cold for hours."

I was shocked, and that was also when I remembered I was supposed to meet Peter for dinner. "Oh no, this is bad."

"What's wrong?"

"Peter, he must be having a panic."

"Peter, who is Peter?"

"Oh that's right," remembering they didn't know that there were Kings and Queens now. "There are now four kings and queens of Narnia. Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and High King Peter," I told them.

"Since when," Godric questioned.

"Since we defeated Jadis."

"Jadis, impossible, she served under us."

"Yes, till we were brought out of Narnia. She took over, putting Narnia into a hundred years of winter. She ruled Narnia with the power of fear. But then I was brought here, and I was sent here to protect the new kings and queens. I fought along side with them, and she fell. And now they have been ruling for just less then a year."

"Hm," Began Blaire. "I see you found yourself another King."

I glared at her, I didn't like the way she put that. "Blaire," warned Godric.

"Well, but what about Holden," she defended.

"Dead," I told her bluntly. "But it's alright, I talked to him thanks to Aslan, at least I really think it was him. He came to me in a dream, he told me how he had moved on after I had left, married and had a family of his own. Told me that he wanted me to do that same thing," Even though it was true, I still missed him. I did love Peter; I loved him a lot actually. But just not saying good bye to Holden really did get to me, and it was sad. He was my first love.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Marlow, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Don't worry about it," I stared off on to the fire. "Might as well rest, we'll go to Cair Paraval as soon as the sun rises." I lay back down, not wanting to talk anymore. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke just before the sun, I woke up both Blaire and Godric. We gathered what we could and began our journey on the trail. But about half an hour of walking we began to grow hungry. "I'll go find some berries in the forest or something, you both keep on this trail, it will lead you directly to the castle."

"No, we'll come with you," protested Blaire.

I shook my head. "Just go, I know Narnia better then you since I have been here for a while now. I'll get you both something; I promise I'll catch up." I reached into my bag, taking out a dagger. "Here," I said hanging Godric the dagger. He gave me a questioning look. "In case you run into trouble, I have one as well, so now we can both have on."

They went on down the trail, knowing that it was useless to argue with me. I smiled at that thought, and went into the forest in search of food. Eventually I found an apple tree and picked an apple for me, one for Blaire, and one for Godric. I placed theirs gently in my bag while ate mine and walked back to the trail to find my two friends.

I approached a large hill, and I knew I would see them just beyond it, and Cair Paraval. As I approached the top of the hill I could start to see the towers of the palace, making me smile. But then I heard voices, "Where is she?" I knew that voice, it was Edmund.

"I told you, she went to get apples!" And that was Godric.

"Yeah right, I am sure she did. And she gave you her dagger? Just tell us where she is and you will not be as harshly punished."

I peeked over the hill. Blaire and Godric were tied up, Edmund had about seven or so soldiers with him. "Like we said, we did nothing to her. We don't know where she is, but she is most likely on her way. And we did not kidnap her, we're her friends. I'm Lady Blaire, and this is my cousin, Sir Godric.," Blaire defended.

I could tell Edmund was frustrated. He looked about ready to lash out. "Edmund," I yelled rushing down towards them. "What do you think you're doing?"

He seemed surprised to see me, "Marlow!" He watched me as I undid their bindings.

I looked towards the young king. "They are no threat; they are who they say they are. If anything, they helped me."

"I'm sorry," he told them. He then looked back at me. "We need to get you back to the castle, Peter really isn't happy at the moment."

I sighed, "I figured as much."

* * *

**Yes I know kind of short, oh well. You should review!**

**Thank you!  
**


	2. Trouble

**Sorry that took so long!**

* * *

As we came closer and closer to the palace I walked in front along side Edmund with Blaire, Godric, and the others right behind us. We had sent a small fox ahead to tell everyone at the palace we would arrive within the hour. "How angry do you think Peter will be with me?"

"Pretty angry, you've worried him sick. He wanted to look for you all night last night," Edmund chuckled.

"So pretty bad?"

"Pretty bad," he agreed.

We drew closer and closer and that was when I noticed a nice crowd had built up just outside the entrance of the castle. My eyes went straight for the person who stood in front of the crowd, Peter. I could tell he wasn't happy, and he didn't even try to hide the glare that was fixated on me. "Hello," Peter began was he walked forward to greet us, his glare still on me. Everyone around me bowed, I decided it was best for me to do it as well. "I'm King Peter, welcome back to Cair Paraval."

"It's good to be back sire," Godric replied.

Peter ripped his eyes away from me, paying attention to my two friends. His eyes were softer now as he talked to them. "Well I will have Mr. Tumnus show you to your rooms, and then show you to the dinning hall. I assume you are both exhausted from your journey?"

Blaire nodded, "Yes my lord."

They were led away by Mr. Tumnus, and I went to follow when Peter caught me by my wrist. "We need to talk," he hissed.

I pulled my arm away from him. "Not now, I'm tired. Just give it a rest Peter, I'm fine."

He didn't let me go so easily, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Fine, you are free to go for now. But we will talk about this later," and he let go of my hand before walking back into the castle.

I made my way back into the castle and changed my clothes before heading to the dinning hall. I was happy to see Godric stuffing his face like a pig and Blaire yelling at him about it. I laughed remembering how this was the way things were when we were here. "I'm glad to know you both haven't changed that much over the years."

They both looked at me and smiled pleased to see me. "We'd like to say the same about you," Blaire complimented.

I sat in the chair next to Blaire, "So how have you both been, I missed you!"

"We missed you as well," stated Godric before filling his mouth with another spoon full of whatever he was eating.

Blaire rolled her eyes at her cousin. "We just went back home really, we tried to make it back for years, but nothing worked. So we went on with our lives, but we never did forget. Then two years later we were together and then sent her, not that we're complaining. We're so happy to be back."

"I'm glad you're here," I told them honestly.

"So what about you?"

"Nothing really happened, just went back to my grandma Polly. Then the war started and I was sent to her friend Professor Kirke, and I met the four Pevensie's on the train. We walked through a wardrobe and we were in a war and now you know the rest."

"And you fell in love?"

I blushed, "With Peter, yes."

Blaire smiled, but Godric looked guilty. "We didn't mean to cause you both any trouble."

"Oh Godric it wasn't your fault at all!"

"But I hit you on the head, and I am very sorry about that."

I smiled, "He still would have been mad. He told me to bring at least one guard with me, and I promised I would, but I didn't. And so Peter is mad at me, it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

He was about to speak when a small high pitched voice cut him off. "Marlow," came Lucy's voice from behind me.

I turned to see her at the entrance to the dinning hall with a large smile on her face. I stood up, as I did she ran and hugged me around my waist. "Lucy," I said hugging the girl back. "Do you remember those stories I told you when we first met?"

She nodded, "Of course."

I stepped aside for her to see Blaire and Godric. "Well I would like you to meet Lady Blaire and Sir Godric." I turned towards my two friends. "And I would like to present Queen Lucy to you."

Lucy rushed towards the table. "Hello," she chirped. "I'm very happy to meet you, Marlow has told me so much about the both of you!"

They both laughed, and I left the room to let Lucy entertain them, I was to tired to do that. For the rest of the day I was in my room taking a nap. I was happy that no one disturbed me. But soon enough the sun was setting indicating that it was dinner time. At dinner I stayed mostly quiet. It was mostly due to the fact that Peter was still angry, and we hadn't talked yet. I was sure he wouldn't bother me for the rest of the day, and I was thankful for that. Peter could get protective, angry when me or one of his siblings don't listen.

After dinner I went straight to my room, all I wanted to do was go to bed again. I changed into my night gown when I heard a knock. "Hold on please," I called. I opened the door expecting to see one of the girls, but there was Peter. I was shocked for a moment, "Peter?"

"Can we talk now," he asked.

I moved aside to let him in my room, might as well get it over with now. I closed the door as soon as he was inside and turned to face him. He was staring down at me, his expression unreadable. "Well," I urged him. "You wanted to talk to me, so talk."

I stared at my feet as he began to speak. "Why don't you ever listen?"

"Because you aren't always right."

"Well look what happened, do you know how worried I was?"

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"Well I did, and honestly you lied to me."

"I'm sorry Peter, I didn't think-"

He cut me off, "Exactly you didn't think," he told me bitterly.

I clentched my fist, "Let me finish. I was saying I didn't think something like that would happen."

"Well it did, and I thought something horrible had happened. What if something horrible really did happen, have you ever thought about how that would affect me, or anyone of my siblings?"

I lifted my head, and looked back at the floor as soon as I did. I could tell Peter was on the verge on tears. "Calm down, please."

"Don't tell me what to do," he warned.

I felt tears build in my eyes, "I didn't mean for it to happen, alright?" But then I looked at him, and raised my voice. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect!"

"Don't even," he warned. "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone."

"Oh that's right, you're High King, so sorry my Lord," I gave a small curtsy.

Peter took a deep sigh, trying to calm himself. "I don't want to fight."

"You think I do," I asked looking back down at my feet. "I know I broke your promise, but I actually don't regret it. Imagine if someone was there, and Godric hit me? I'm fairly sure he would have been injured."

Peter lifted my chin, making me look at him. Now he seemed a lot calmer, he looked almost sorry. "I'm sorry I got so angry at you love, you know how I can be. I just…I just don't want to see you hurt."

I thought for a moment of how Peter always seemed to try and protect the people he held dear, all he wanted to do was keep me safe, I could respect that. I took a few steps closer towards Peter and wrapped my arms around Peter's waist. I put my forehead against his chest and deeply inhaled his scent. He always smelled so good, he had this spicy smell to him which I absolutely loved. "I'm sorry too, but you know I don't do well with people telling me what I have to do."

He chuckled then wrapped his arms around me bringing, kissing my temple. "I'll try to remember that." I then yawned, only earning another chuckle from Peter. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Before I could object I felt my feet leave the ground and I was being carried towards my bed. "Peter what are you doing, put me down now!"

He grinned, placing me down on my bed. He pulled the overs on me and pushed me down against me pillows. "Love you need come sleep," he ordered.

I pouted, "But I don't want to."

"You're tired, so good night."

He started to get up when I quickly grabbed his hand pulling him back towards me. "Don't leave," I begged, "Please."

He sighed, "Fine."

I scooted over to make room for him on my bad. He sat next to me and warpped his arm around me. I cuddled up to his side, wrapped my arms around his waist, and put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, "Stay the night?"

I felt him kiss the top of my head, "Of course."

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So hey guys, guess what! HARRY POTTER COMES OUT SOON 3**

**In case you are unaware, I am the biggest harry potter fan. I have all the books and movies in both English AND German. In the spirit I decided to start reading harry potter again :D**

**So if you have any suggestions, please tell me? I love pretty much everyone in that series. xD**

**ANYWHO, you should review because I put my english paper on hold with is worth a SHIT TON of points. So yeah =]  
**


End file.
